


Eric's Oral Family

by rikkybaby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkybaby/pseuds/rikkybaby
Summary: Eric is just shy of his thirteenth birthday and he is bored. That is until he spots his mom in her bikini, washing the car.





	1. Chapter 1

"Shit, what a boring summer," Eric thought. Here it was only the second week of summer vacation and he was already bored stiff. The young boy was draped across his bed trying to get interested in an old comic book, but wasn't having any luck. His best friend Stevie was away on vacation with his parents and wasn't due back until Friday, so their wasn't anybody to play with. Eric's thirteenth birthday was one month away, and his parents had promised him a big party for the occasion. But a month is a long time. The boy was afraid that he might die of boredom first. Frustrated, Eric threw the comic down and gazed out the second-story window. Just then he caught sight of his mother in the backyard. The young pre-teen sat upright, suddenly alert. Tina Andrews, Eric's mother, was fiddling with a bucket and the garden hose, dressed in a tiny blue bikini. He realized immediately that she was getting ready to wash her car. A smile crossed the twelve year-old's lips. This was going to be fun. Sure, he knew his Mom was an old lady. Still, 29 wasn't that old as mothers go. All of his friends' mothers were older than that, even Stevie's, who was 30. But his friends all agreed that Eric's mother was the prettiest one in the neighborhood. Even the girls at school weren't as pretty as she was, and nowhere near as sexy. It was no wonder that the Eric's friends always wanted to come to his house to play after school. They said it's because he had the biggest back yard, but the truth is they wanted to check out his mother. They knew they could always count on her to be wearing something that would show plenty of her beautiful boobs, or those long gorgeous legs. Now, another guy might get pissed off to know that his friends had the hots for his mother, but it didn't bother Eric. In fact, he understood just how they felt, because he felt the same way. Not that he would ever tell his buddies that, not even Stevie. If they knew that she tucked him in every night wearing only a thin little tank-top and her bikini panties, they would probably faint. Many times the boy felt he might do that himself as he watched his mother's firm, beautiful boobs bouncing around inside the thin fabric of her top as she kissed him goodnight. And as he stared at her velvety ass, only half-covered by her undies as she walked away, Eric hoped and prayed that she hadn't noticed his raging hard-on. Time and again Eric's friends would tell him how lucky he was to have such a beautiful mother. Watching her through his window now as she bent over to turn on the water, he was thinking just how right they were. The boy propped himself up on the bed so that he could watch her through the window as he unzipped his pants. In an instant he freed his throbbing cock and began stroking it. A shiver ran through his body as he watched his mom bend over to pick up the sponge. Her little bikini rode up between her cheeks immediately,exposing her full tight ass to his gaze. "Ooohh," Eric moaned as he pulled harder and faster. Just staring at his mother's hot body was driving him wild. He knew he wouldn't last long at the rate he was going. He moaned aloud again, totally lost in his lust. "Ooh yes, Mom! Do it! Fuck me, Mom! Fuck Me!" "Who are you talking to, Eric?" Eric jumped up, startled at the voice behind him. He turned in a panic to face this intruder. There in the doorway stood his father. "Shit, Dad. You scared the heck out of me!" Ernest Andrews walked over to his son. "What're you doing, son?" Eric turned his attention back to the window as he answered. "Mom was looking so hot that I just had to jack off." Far from being angry or shocked, Ernest smiled and gazed out at his wife. Her breasts swayed invitingly back and forth, almost spilling out of their halter as she leaned out over the hood of the car. The man reached down and massaged his own cock through the cloth of his trousers. "I see what you mean, son. Okay if I join you?" A secret thing like jerking off to his own mom in a bikini was not the kind of thing a boy usually shares with any adult, let alone his own father. But Ernest and his boy enjoyed a closeness that was more like best friends than dad and son. This is not the first time they had jerked together. Eric smiled as his Dad pulled his own massive dick out of his pants. He always marveled at the sheer size of his father's tool, even in a half-hard state as it was now. The boy returned his hand to his own dick as Ernest began jerking off. The twelve year-old's eyes kept darting back and forth between his father's cock and his mother's wet gleaming body. Frantic fantasy images of his parents having sex together began to fill his mind as he jerked off. "Does Mom suck your cock, Dad?" Eric knew he could ask his dad these kind of things when they were alone together. Ernest kept watching his wife's lewd movements as she washed the car. "Ohh yeah. She sucks it real good." Another shiver passed through Eric's little body as he pulled even harder on his cock. "Do-do you cum in her mouth?" His father's voice had turned hoarse and throaty now. "Yeah, big-time!" The boy could barely contain himself. "And does she-does she swallow it? "Mm-hmm! She swallows every drop!" That did it. Eric was cumming even before his father had finished his answer. Visions of his dad's huge cock spewing its man-juice into his mother's mouth filled the boy's head. His eyes rolled back and his mouth dropped open as he shot his boyish load onto the window sill. "Aaah-aaahh!" the boy cried out as the rest of his jism splattered the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric's mom has a fantasy about her son while she washes the car.

  
Tina Andrews felt a thrill run through her body as she dragged her pendulous  
breasts across the hood of the car. The water from the garden hose she held in  
her hand ran down the windhield, over the hood and down between her shapely  
melons as they rested on the warm metal car body. As she washed she was  
aware that her son could possibly be watching her from his bedroom window.  
The possibility that he might be enjoying seeing her like this excited her. It was  
always a fantasy of hers to be making love to her little boy, engulfing his head  
between her huge breasts and letting him suck on her tits. More often than not  
she imagined what it would be like to have his head between her thighs, his little  
mouth clamped onto her pussy as his tongue licked at her clitoris.  
The thoughts in her mind sent a shiver through her body. What a wicked little  
fantasy, she thought. Still, as long as it was just a fantasy, what could be so  
wrong with it? It's not as if she was actually doing it. And what if, as she hoped,  
he WAS watching her right now? He couldn't possibly know that she actually  
wanted him to see. He would think it was just a happy accident. She smiled as  
another little shiver ran through her, wiggling her ass from the sensation. I hope  
he saw that, she thought.  
As she wiped the right fender she thought she heard a noise from the upstairs  
window. It sounded like Eric crying out. My god, maybe he actually jerked himself  
off to an orgasm while watching her. Another delicious thrill ran through her body,  
even more powerful than before. She reached higher onto the windshield, giving  
herself an excuse to press her hips harder against the car. She resisted the urge  
to throw one shapely leg over the fender and hump the sun-warmed metal. Jesus  
what a slut you are, Tina, she thought to herself with a soft giggle.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric's dad decides he needs some help with his boner from his son.

Ernest felt his cock twitch and jump in his hand with a sudden fervor. Seeing his  
own son reach orgasm just by watching his mom and fantasizing about her was  
too much for his own oversexed mind to take. A sudden irresistible urge came  
over him. Impulsively, and without a word, he grabbed his son by the head and  
guided his massive cock into his little boy's open mouth. Once inside, he placed  
both hands firmly on the back of the Eric's head and began humping his mouth  
fast and hard.  
"Aw Jeezus! Suck it, Son! Suck my cock!"  
Taken by surprise, Eric grabbed onto his father's hips for support as the man  
hammered his giant tool into the boy's mouth. He felt the huge cock fill his mouth  
and repeatedly slam the back of his throat.  
Suddenly Ernest tensed, then thrust forward one final time.  
"Awwgod, Eric! I'm gonna shoot! GHAAH!"  
Eric found his mouth being flooded with his dad's warm thick semen. There was  
so much of it that it came gushing out the sides of his mouth.  
"Ohhh! Swallow it, Eric! Swallow it all!"  
Eric obediently began gulping down the copious fluid, but for every swallow he  
took the spurting cock filled his mouth with more. Still he kept swallowing as fast  
as he could, until his father finally finished cumming.  
For one long moment Ernest stood there holding his son's head between his  
hands, his cock stuffed in the boy's mouth, until he gradually regained his  
senses. Finally he pulled his cock gently from between his son's lips and looked  
down at him. The child's face was dripping with his father's overflow, long ropey  
strands of it hanging from his chin. The boy was smiling up at his father. Ernest  
took a deep breath as he smiled back.  
"You okay, Son?" he asked compassionately.  
"Sure, Dad. Eric replied, matter-of-factly. "You just kinda took me by surprise."  
Ernest smiled again at his son. He ran two fingers along the boys chin and  
cheek, gathering up a large glob of semen. He fed the cum-laden fingers to Eric.  
"Here, have some more of this."  
Without missing a beat the young boy accepted the fingers into his tiny mouth  
and licked them clean. Eric noticed his dad's heavy cock twitch only a couple of  
inches from his face.  
The young boy still smiled adoringly up at his father.  
"Boy, you sure came a ton, Dad! Did I do okay?"  
Ernest smiled at his little boy.  
"You did just fine. That was the best blowjob I've ever had."  
Eric beamed with pride at his father's obvious pleasure in his performance.  
This certainly wasn't the first time the two of them had had sex together. In fact,  
he had been sucking his Dad's cock ever since he was ten. He never could  
understand why television and newspapers always made such a ruckus about  
incest and stuff. To Eric's mind, having sex with his dad was the greatest thing  
that ever happened in his young life.  
Of course he could never tell his friends that he sucked his Dad's cock. They'd  
never understand. They would probably get all grossed out and call him a fag  
and stuff like that, and all because they've been told that it's wrong--wrong to do it  
with another guy, wrong to it with your own parents, wrong for kids to do it with  
any adults. Yeah right, thought Eric. Meanwhile I'm getting sex every night while  
they just dream about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric's mom is still fantasizing about her son.

Tina swabbed the windshield as she aimed the hose onto the glass. In mid  
motion her right breast suddenly slipped out of her bikini top, and Eric's mother  
was suddenly aware of the wet metal in contact with the naked flesh of her tit.  
Woops! That wasn't supposed to happen, she thought in sudden alarm. What the  
hell, that was an honest accident, and nobody else can see me here, thanks to  
these high fences. I'll let him feast his eyes on that for awhile.  
She continued to wash and wipe, moving and bending in the sexiest manner she  
could manage, getting gloriously soaked in the process. She was aware that her  
bikini had ridden up between her ass cheeks a long time ago, looking more like a  
thong now than a regular bikini, but the feel of it scrunched up there made her  
feel all the more sexy and deliciously wicked. Her mind continued to run away  
with fantastic thoughts of what Eric must be doing as he watched her, imagining  
his little hand jerking up and down on his hot little cock as it spewed it's cum-juice  
all over the floor. Maybe later when he was out of the house she would go up to  
his room and search for tell-tale cum spots.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and dad can't get enough of each other, but mom hears something suspicious

A chance look out the window made Eric's eyes go wide.  
"Jeez, Dad! Look at that!"  
Eric and his dad gazed back out toward his wife Tina's right boob had worked it's  
way free of the bikini top, and was plainly visible as it bobbed and swayed.  
Little Eric could hardly control his excitement. His hand went back down to his  
crotch as he wondered what it would feel like to suck on his mother's pendulous  
boobs, and to bury his face between them.  
Meanwhile, Ernest felt his tool throbbing back to life. He undid his belt and  
trousers so that they slipped down around his knees. Grabbing his thick, cable-  
like organ, he waved it in the child's still-wet face.  
"How about sucking your dad just a little bit more, Son."  
Eric turned his attention back to the throbbing dick before him, and gazed at it  
with awe and admiration. For one long moment he glanced up and made eye  
contact with his handsome father.  
Then, taking the huge tool in his hands, the boy opened his mouth and guided it  
in.  
Ernest let out a sigh as the head of his dick made contact with his son's wet  
mouth. He felt the boy's tongue fluttering lightly all over the gland and knew  
instantly that he would soon be cumming again.  
Eric held his father's enormous cock with both hands as he sucked and licked on  
it's head. His dad had taken him by surprise with that last furious mouth-fuck. He  
hadn't had time to get into the rhythm of the moment. This time the boy was  
ready.  
When Eric asked why so many people think that this kind of sex is wrong, his  
father had explained to him that many adults aren't as nice to kids, and that some  
of them often force kids into having sex, even beating them if they refused. And  
then, thanks to the culture we live in, these same adults often feel they have to  
threaten the kids even more to keep them from telling anyone. Hell, what kid  
wouldn't flip out with all that going on? Why can't everyone just admit that it's a  
natural urge for kids and adults alike, and cut out all the bullshit?  
Eric was glad his dad wasn't anything like that. The two of them were more like  
buddies. He was even allowed to read his dad's collection of porno books, and  
watch X-rated videos. The only rule was that they had to keep it a secret from  
Mom. Eric didn't like keeping secrets from her, but he understood the reasons for  
it. Still, he thought, if only Mom would join us then everything would be absolutely  
perfect.  
The child's mind snapped back to the present as he felt his father's hands tighten  
on the back of his head.  
"Aww g-od yeah! Suck it! Your mouth feels so good! I'm gonna cum again! Jeez!  
I'm gonna fuck your mouth til I cum!"  
As before, Eric felt the giant cock suddenly start to piston wildly in and out of his  
mouth, as his father held his head steadfast in his strong grip. The boy grabbed  
on to his father's thighs for support as the man worked his way to an orgasm.  
"Suck It! Oh shit! Here it cums! GHAAHH! AAH! AH!"  
Eric felt his father's semen flood his tiny mouth. Even though there was less this  
time, it was still more than he could keep up with. As the boy gulped and  
swallowed frantically, the excess gushed out the corners of his mouth, covering  
his cheeks, nose and chin. He didn't care.  
"OOH! AH! AHhhh! Swallow it, Eric! Drink my cum! Drink your Daddy's cum!  
Ohhh, yyess."  
The big cock jerked and spasmed as it shot load after load of the warm thick  
liquid down the child's throat. Finally the flood tapered down to a trickle, but Eric  
kept sucking on the huge organ.  
Finally Ernest's orgasm faded. Pulling out of his son's mouth he put his arms  
around the boy's shoulders and pulled him gently against him. Eric enjoyed the  
the feel of his dad's mighty cock pulsing against his cheek as he hugged his  
fathers hips. They stayed that way for several moments.  
Ernest slowly lifted his hips off of his sons face, them bent down and kissed his  
son's cum covered face repeatedly.  
"Okay, son. Now it's your turn."  
Eric beamed with excitement as his dad moved down his body, leaving a trail of  
kisses as he went.

\---------------------------------------------

Tina stopped washing the car and stood straight up listening as she slipped her  
boob back into her halter top. Did I hear what I thought I heard? A sharp grunt,  
too deep of a voice for Eric. Was that Ernest's voice? God, was her husband the  
one who was watching? She heard it again. Words, this time.  
Suck it.  
Tina's eyes went wide in disbelief. Did I just hear that? She turned and looked up  
at the window. It was quiet now, and she couldn't see anybody. Disturbed at what  
might be happening, Tina decided she had better investigate.  
Dropping the hose she walked slowly, quietly, to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and his dad are caught in the act

His father knelt on the floor in front of him, running his hands up and down the  
boys bare thighs watching Eric's cock bob and sway in front of him.  
Eric smiled in anticipation as his father pushed the boys' legs high up into the air.  
As the man lowered his mouth to the child's throbbing cock, the boy dropped his  
legs over his dad's shoulders. Eric sighed as his dad's large rough hands  
caressed his hips and ass. "O-ooh!" Eric yelped involuntarily as Ernest's mouth  
enveloped his stiff little tool. Already he was almost out of his mind with pleasure.  
He knew he would be cumming very soon now, shooting his sperm-juice into his  
father's mouth. The thought of it still made the boy tremble with excitement.  
Another thought quickly flashed through Eric's mind. Man, he thought, if only  
Mom would do this! That would be fantastic! He envisioned his beautiful blonde  
mother kneeling naked before him, looking up into his eyes while sucking his  
hard sensitive member into her luscious red mouth. What would be the look on  
her face, Eric wondered, if I shot a load of cum into her beautiful round mouth  
and down her slender throat? Oh, Mom, if only....  
Then, just as quickly, the thought was gone. He was holding onto his father's  
bobbing head now, encouraging the man to go faster on his blood-filled cock. He  
was close, now. So close. Without warning it was upon him. Eric grabbed tightly  
onto the man's head and began to fuck furiously into the sucking mouth, as fast  
and hard as he could. He felt his stomach muscles tighten as the semen began  
to flow into his penis. He knew the moment was here.  
"DAD! Y-aah! Ahh! Ohh!"  
With a violent spasm, the boy shot his seed into his father's mouth. The two of  
them locked eyes as spurt after spurt of fluid jetted out of Eric's cock and down  
Ernest's waiting throat. The boy's arms were wrapped tightly around his father's  
head, as if to ensure he wouldn't leave.At that moment the world could have  
ended and neither of them would have noticed.  
Small wonder then, that they did not see the figure of Tina Andrews, still dripping  
wet in her tiny bikini, standing in the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric's little sister Cindy gets curious

"Stop it! Stop it!" Ernest and Eric broke their clinch, surprised by the interruption.  
Tina was trembling with rage, her fists clenched.  
"My God, what do you think you're doing? Ernest how could you? Stop it right  
now!"  
Eric knew that he and his dad were in trouble, yet all he could think of was how  
sexy his mother looked. A shiver ran up his back as he watched the water from  
her wet bikini collect at the vee between her legs and drip to the floor. Ernest  
tried to calm her down.  
"Now, take it easy, honey..."  
"Don't tell me to take it easy! After what I just saw?"  
Geez, Mom, don't bust a gut!" Eric cut in. But Tina was too mad to hear anything.  
"Eric, get out of here! Just put your clothes on and get out of here! I want to talk  
to your father!" "But Mom..."  
"Do as your told! Now! And for chrissakes, wash your face!"  
Eric grabbed his jeans and stormed out of the room. Now HE was pissed. After  
all, he had a say in all this, too. He strode into the bathroom, leaving the door  
ajar, and threw his clothes on the floor. He stood by the sink, naked, as he  
listened intently to his parents in the other room. His mother was throwing a  
major fit. The boy heard his father try to get a word in edgewise without success.  
He knew that he and dad were in a shitload of trouble now.  
Hell, with all that sucking going on no wonder we didn't notice that Mom had  
stopped washing the car. But now she was screaming at Dad like there was no  
tomorrow and Eric knew that this was trouble, big trouble.  
"Are you and Daddy in trouble?"  
Startled out of his thoughts, Eric turned to see his little sister Cindy in the  
bathroom doorway.  
"What are you doing here?" Eric spat out.  
The ten-year-old girl put her hands on her hips.  
"I live here, that's what!"  
"Well, it's none of your business, so go away."  
Cindy's eyes roamed over her brother's naked body, letting them linger on his  
half-hard cock. She continued to stare at him, un-embarrassed.  
Eric looked at her annoyed.  
"Well?"  
"I need to use the bathroom."  
"Go ahead, then...but shut up. I want to hear what's happening."  
The girl looked at her older brother a moment, then strode into the room. Hiking  
up her dress, she pulled down her panties, sat down on the toilet, and started to  
pee. She looked back at her big brother who was still listening intently to his  
parents arguing. Again her eyes drank in the sight of his tight firm ass and his  
smooth cock. She noticed that there were exactly three hairs growing around his  
balls.  
"Is Mommy mad because you and Daddy were having sex?" the little girl blurted  
out.  
Eric turned and stared at his sister, his jaw hanging open.  
"Shut up! What the hell do you know about it? Who told you that?"  
Cindy tore her eyes from his crotch and looked directly at him.  
"Nobody told me. I've seen you doing it lots of times."  
Shit, Eric thought, now everybody knows it.  
"You little sneak, you've been spying on us. You didn't tell anybody, did you?"  
"I didn't tell nobody."  
"Well, you better not or you're dead."  
Cindy's eyes returned to Eric's crotch.  
"Doesn't Daddy like girls?"  
Eric shot another annoyed glance at his little sister, then softened a bit when he  
noticed her gazing at his cock. His sister's admiring glances turned him on a bit.  
He felt his cock twitch.  
" 'Course he does. He fucks Mom all the time, doesn't he? How do you think you  
and I were born?"  
"Do you like girls?"  
"Heck, yeah! Whaddaya think?"  
"Then how come you and Daddy do it with each other all the time?"  
"Because it's fun, that's all. We just do it for fun. It doesn't mean we don't like  
girls."  
"Then how come you don't ask me to play? I want to have fun, too."  
Eric squirmed.  
"Because you're too young," he lied. He knew full well that he himself was the  
same age the first time he sucked his father's cock. But he figured it was best not  
to tell Cindy everything.  
Cindy looked back up at her brother.  
"Daddy's stuff is all over your face."  
"Shut up, I'm trying to hear."  
Eric couldn't make out everything his parents were saying in the next room, but  
he could tell that his dad wasn't just lying down and taking it. He was yelling  
some stuff back at Mom. And what was that he just said? Something about Mom  
and Mrs Reynolds, Stevie's mother.  
Once again Cindy broke into his thoughts.  
"Does it hurt when Daddy sticks his thing in your mouth?"  
Eric sighed impatiently.  
"No, it doesn't hurt. Now shut up, will you?"  
"But it's so big, and he shoves it in and out so fast..."  
"You get used to it, that's all."  
"How does his stuff taste?"  
"What?"  
"You know. When he shoots his stuff into your mouth...does it taste bad?"  
Eric stopped listening to his parents. He looked at his sister again, intrigued.  
Jeez, he thought, I think she's really hot for it. Eric stood up straight, fully  
conscious of the little girl's attention on his naked body. He stepped over to  
where she was sitting.  
"Do you really want to know how it tastes?" He asked. The boy stood right in front  
of her, his cock in front of her nose. Cindy's eyes were riveted to the stiffening  
tool in front of her.  
Eric grabbed her by the chin and tilted her head upward so that their eyes met.  
He looked at her excitedly, contemplating for the first time the thought of sticking  
his dick in his own sister's little mouth. Would she really suck his cock, he  
wondered, or turn chicken at the last second? He brought his face down so that  
their noses met. He would test her first.  
"Lick it off, Cindy. Lick Daddy's cum from my face."  
Cindy's eyes went wide with surprise. The idea thrilled her, but she was also a  
little afraid.  
But Eric didn't back off.  
"Come on," he taunted. "You said you wanted to know how it tastes. Here's your  
chance. Lick it. That is, unless your yellow."  
That challenge made Cindy's mind up for her. With firm resolve she bent forward  
and licked a large glob of sticky fluid from Eric's chin. She winced as she  
swallowed it, expecting the worst, but found herslf pleasantly surprised. Okay, so  
it's not the greatest, she thought. But it's not all that bad, either. And it was kind of  
exciting to think that this cum-juice came straight from her father's long hard  
thing.  
Eric turned his cheek toward her.  
"Go on, lick some more. Lick it all off."  
This time the little girl didn't hesitate. Sticking her tongue out, she began to lick  
her brother's face clean. Eric felt his cock growing harder with every swipe of his  
baby sister's tongue. Shit, she's doing it, he thought. She's actually doing it.  
Thrills of excitement were running up and down his spine.  
Feeling bolder now, Cindy took his face in her hands and licked every square  
inch until there wasn't a trace of cum left. When she finished the boy stood up  
straight, so that his dick was once again level with her face. Only now it was stiff  
and straight, pointing directly between her eyes. The excited boy had to clear his  
throat before he could speak.  
"Now how about some more...only fresh, this time."  
The girl was looking directly into the tiny eye at the tip, where a drop of pre-cum  
fluid had gathered. She was starting to feel nervous again, but she wasn't going  
to let her big brother know it.  
Eric placed his hands gently on her shoulders and urged her forward.  
"Come on, do it, Cindy. Suck my cock."  
For one moment the boy thought she might back out.  
She shot him a glance.  
"Alright, but don't hurt me or anything."  
With that she opened her mouth slightly and snaked her tongue out, licking the  
drop of fluid from the head. Mmm, that was good, she thought. She was already  
beginning to develop a taste for the stuff.  
Opening her mouth wider this time she took the entire head of her brother's  
organ inside. She rolled her tongue over and around the gland, enjoying the feel  
of her first real cock in her mouth.  
Eric couldn't believe his good fortune. For the first time in his life he was getting a  
blow job from a girl, even if it was only his sister. It still felt good. Hell, it felt great!  
Besides, the thought that his little sis was a virgin made him even hotter. He was  
going to be the first guy to shoot his wad in her mouth! The excitement of that  
vision drove him wild. He grabbed her by the head and began to fuck deeply into  
her mouth.  
"Ooh, man! That's soo good! Suck it, Cindy! Suck your brother's cock! Ooh, yeah!  
Make me cum, Sis!  
Cindy's eyes went wide as her brother's cock forced itself down her throat. She  
gagged and coughed a couple of times but stayed with it. She knew Eric was  
close to cumming now; she had seen her father act this same way when he was  
about to shoot in Eric's mouth. She grabbed onto her brother's hips, just as she'd  
seen him do with their father. Now she knew why. She held on tight as he  
pumped her face rapidly.  
"Aww jeez! I'm g-gonna cummm! Ahh!"  
Cindy felt Eric's whole body stiffen. The cock in her tiny mouth jerked violently,  
then began spewing it's hot salty liquid into it.  
"Oh-h shit, Cindy! Swallow it! Swallow it all!"  
The little girl swallowed rapidly, trying to keep up with the gushing cum. A stream  
of jism ran out the corner of her mouth and down her chin. She looked up at her  
brother as she swallowed, fearing he might be angry at her for allowing some to  
escape. But if he was he didn't show it. He returned her gaze with a look of  
ecstasy, as his hot boy-juice continued to flow. She sucked and swallowed until  
there was no more to drink, and even then she continued to suck.  
Eric finally pulled himself free.  
"Shit! Ease up, honey."  
Cindy sat back and took a deep breath, smiling up happily at her big brother.  
"Did I do good?" she asked, pleased with herself. She already knew she did a  
good job by the way he called her honey, as if she was his girlfriend instead of  
his sister. She just wanted to hear him say it.  
"Hell yeah, that was great," he replied. With his finger he scooped up the cum-  
juice running down her face and fed it into her mouth, just as his father had done  
to him earlier.  
Cindy's own excitement had been building up so much that it was now too much  
for her. She suddenly threw her arms around her brother's hips and pulled him to  
her. Pressing her smiling face into his crotch, she held him there as a powerful  
stream of pee burst forth from her pussy and into the toilet she was sitting on.  
She held on tightly to his wonderful ass as the water jetted into the bowl.  
Eric smiled as his sister spent herself. He knew that her own sexual excitement  
was causing this burst of pee. He circled his arms around her head and held her  
close, enjoying the feeling of her face against his still throbbing cock. So what if  
she was his sister? She had just given him one of the best blow jobs he had ever  
had. That stood for something as far as he was concerned.  
"I don't care what you say! I am taking the kids and leaving!"  
Eric snapped back to reality. That was his mother's voice, and she wasn't in the  
bedroom anymore.  
"Oh shit! Mom's coming!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom starts to have a change of heart.

Eric quickly scooped his jeans off the floor and started pulling them on. Cindy  
pulled her panties up and straightened her dress.  
"Wipe your face, there's cum on it." whispered Eric.  
Cindy tore off a length of toilet paper and wiped quickly.  
Tina stormed into the bathroom at that moment, still quite upset. She stopped in  
her tracks, surprised at finding both children in the bathroom. Her eyes narrowed.  
"What's going on in here?" she asked suspiciously.  
"Nothing's going on." Eric shot back. He was upset with her as well. "You told me  
to get dressed and wash my face, and that's what I'm doing. Cindy just had to  
use the bathroom."  
Tina thought a moment then let it go. What's the matter with me, she wondered. I  
better get hold of myself or I'll start seeing illicit sex around every corner.  
"Start packing your things. We're going on a trip."  
Eric went slack-jawed.  
"A trip!"  
"All of us?" Cindy chimed in.  
"No, just us. Daddy's not going."  
Eric stomped his foot indignantly.  
"That's not fair! I don't want to go!" he shouted.  
Cindy was also upset, almost crying.  
"If Daddy's not going then I don't want to go either!"  
Tina was getting angry. She hadn't expected so much resistance from the  
children and it was throwing her off balance. She yelled back at them.  
"Be quiet and pack your things! I know what's best! Now hurry up, we're leaving  
right away!"  
Tina turned and stormed out of the bathroom and headed for the master  
bedroom. Once there she reached up into closet and pulled a suitcase down  
from the top shelf. She threw it on the bed in frustration, then began tossing her  
things into it. As she packed the grip she became conscious of a gnawing feeling  
at the pit of her stomach. Why was she acting like this? Why was she playing the  
outraged parent, the oh-so conservative adult?  
Because, she quickly answered herself, I have to. What Ernest was doing was  
wrong, everybody knows that. Deep inside Tina knew that he wasn't really hurting  
Eric, in fact it was pretty obvious that Eric was enjoying it. But a father isn't  
supposed to do those things with his children, especially his own son. Yet if all  
this is true then why was she feeling so bad about the way she was acting?  
An image flashed quickly through her mind. Tina suddenly recalled herself  
tucking Eric in at night. She saw herself stretching out over him in her sheer  
scanty undies as she so often did, teasing her own little boy with her voluptuous  
body. She saw herself changing her position constantly, allowing him to see her  
from every possible angle. Then she recalled how she fantasized about Eric,  
wondering just what her son would do if she suddenly decided to sit on his face.  
She remembered how her nipples turned hard and erect from the excitement of  
it, how her pussy would moisten at the thought of her son's tongue on her clit.  
She always pretended to be oblivious to the effect she was having on her boy, as  
well as to her own excitement. But she was definitely turned on by him. She  
thought of the many times she ran her hands over Eric's boyish chest, enjoying  
the feel of his body under her hands as she fantasized about sucking his little  
cock. Maybe that's why she was so angry with Ernest. Maybe she was jealous....  
No! Tina snapped herself out of that train of thought. That had nothing to do with  
it. What her husband was doing was wrong, plain and simple. And even if she  
had fantasized about her son, that doesn't mean that she was going to do  
anything about it. A fantasy is just a fantasy. Actually doing it is something else  
altogether.  
Tina reached behind her neck and untied her bikini top. She flung the wet halter  
into the bathroom and began sliding the bottoms over her hips and down her  
thighs. They followed the halter onto the bathroom floor. She stood there naked  
and looked at herself in the mirror as she ran her hands softly down her smooth  
shapely body. Damn Ernest, anyway, she thought as she cupped her large firm  
breasts. Shouldn't this be enough for him?  
Once again her mind spoke up. Tina Andrews, it said, you are such a hypocrite.  
Is Ernest enough for you? Don't you do your share of fucking around? And not all  
with men, either. How about you and Margie Reynolds? How many times have  
the two of you buried your head between each others legs? How many times  
have you grabbed onto those firm creamy thighs of hers as she furiously humped  
your face? Admit it, you love licking that woman's pussy as she rubs it up against  
your nose, mouth, and chin. You hunger for it. Just as she hungers to lick yours.  
"Mommy! Mommy!"  
Tina's thoughts were shattered by Cindy's cry as she came noisily into her room.  
Tina turned to attend her daughter, forgetting for the moment that she was naked.  
Cindy also didn't seem to notice or care. She threw her arms tightly around her  
mother's hips, burying her face in Tina's lower belly as she cried. The child's  
hands clutched firmly onto Tina's ass as she cried.  
"Please don't make us leave Daddy. Please. We don't wanna go."  
Tina grabbed onto her daughter's shoulders nervously, all too conscious of where  
her mouth was. Her first thought was to push Cindy away, but quickly decided not  
to; not when she was so upset.  
"I'm sorry, honey, but it's for the best right now."she said, trying to sound  
comforting.  
"But I don't wanna leave Daddy." Cindy balled even louder.  
Tina held her daughter gently as she cried, feeling helpless. Even as she held  
her she couldn't help noticing the thrill that ran up her spine from the feel of  
Cindy's chin pressing against her pubic bone. Tina's nipples began to harden.  
Even as she tried to soothe the distraught young girl an entirely different thought  
began to sneak into her mind, taking firm hold almost before she even knew it  
was there. If she were to shift herself just a little, she thought, she could  
manoeuver her pussy right into her daughter's mouth....  
No! What was wrong with her? How could she be thinking something like that at  
a time like this? Still, the pressure from Cindy's face was definitely making her  
excited.  
"Honey, you have to stop holding Mommy so tightly," Tina tried to be firm with  
herself, but something was happening to her resolve.  
"But I don't want to leave Daddy, and neither does Eric! Please don't make us go  
without him, Mommy. Please!"  
Tina's cunt began to catch fire. Migod, she's talking right into it! Her brain began  
to cloud, her reason and common sense began to disappear. She tried again,  
even as her strength began to weaken.  
"Cindy honey, please let go, you're making Mommy..."  
"Please say Daddy can come with us, Mommy. Please!"  
Tina rolled her eyes back in her head. Cindy's jaw movements were getting to  
her. She felt her pussy twitch as her tiny clit began to grow stiff and hard, pushing  
its way out from their protective folds.  
"Honey, please...your mouth...."  
"Yes, Mommie?" Cindy responded, not looking up.  
Tina paused just a moment, her eyes half-closed.  
"Mommie, what?"  
"Keep doing that with your mouth." The words came out of her mouth before she  
could stop them. It was too late to take them back.  
Cindy was puzzled but sort of understood what was happening. Mommie was  
talking with that same kind of voice Eric had when he told her to suck him off.  
She continued to move her lips and jaw against her mother's pussy lips. "You  
mean like this?" she ventured.  
With an audible sigh Tina grabbed on to Cindy's head and held her to her as she  
collapsed back onto the bed. To hell with morals, to hell with society, to hell with  
all that crap. Even if every gossiping busybody in the neighborhood were to walk  
in her bedroom right now she wouldn't give a damn. She had just found heaven  
in her 10 year old daughter's mouth and there was no way anybody was going to  
take this from her.  
"Oh yes, Cindy honey, lick it for me...lick me right there with your tongue.  
OOOhhhhyyyyess!"  
Cindy flicked her tongue out tentatively at first,then gradually became bolder as  
her mother responded with groans of pleasure.  
Still holding her daughter's head to her groin with one hand, Tina began  
squeezing one of her gorgeous boobs with the other. So what if everybody says  
that this is wrong, thought Tina. Hell, THEY'RE wrong! I know it now. This has to  
be right, or else how could it feel so GOOD!  
"Oohh yess, sweet baby, keep doing that! YES!" Tina knew she was close to  
cumming now. She reached down and once again grabbed onto Cindy's head  
with both hands, getting ready for the jolt.  
All of a sudden she was cumming, hard! She yelped out loud as she held her  
little girl's face tight against her splayed pussylips, her clit twitched and jumped  
under Cindy's tiny tongue. Tina felt as if every nerve-ending had exploded with  
the intense pleasure. For one long ecstatic moment the whole world vanished  
from her senses. Nothing existed except Cindy and her, locked together in this  
erotic incestuous union...Cindy's mouth to her pussy. It was shocking, it was  
horrible, it was...it was the greatest feeling on Earth! Oh yes, Tina thought to  
herself, forget all those all thoughts and prudish rules. This was life! This was joy!  
How could she ever have thought any other way? And Cindy even seemed to just  
flow with it! She instinctively knew that this was natural and good. Just as she  
herself had known when she was a litle girl.  
Then a voice from the doorway.  
"Are we interrupting something?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom comes to her senses, and reveals her incestuous past to her kids.

"Are we interrupting something?" Tina's mind snapped sharply back to the  
present, she sat up quickly, awkwardly, to see Ernest standing in the doorway,  
with Eric standing beside him. Eric wore a stupid grin on his face as he ogled the  
two females. It was then she became aware of Cindy's tongue still lapping at her  
cunt. Tina didn't know whether to feel shocked, angry, surprised or embarrassed.  
Suddenly she realized how ridiculous the whole situation was and just started  
laughing. She laughed long and hard, releasing the tension she had been holding  
inside her.  
Finally she spoke. "Come on in, guys. I guess I owe you an apology."  
As Ernest and Eric walked over to the bed Tina could see the obvious hard-ons  
in their pants that her little show had caused. She lifted Cindy's head from her lap  
and threw one arm around her shoulders as she sat her up next to her.  
"Ernest dear, I am so sorry I came down so hard like that, I don't know what got  
into me. Jesus Christ, what the hell happened to me. You know I never used to  
be like that. Forgive me?"  
Ernest sat next to his naked wife and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. "Of  
course, you're forgiven. I couldn't understand what had happened to you either.  
In the last few years you changed so much I didn't know what to think. That's why  
Eric and I had to keep our little sex flings a secret. I would never have had to do  
that with you in the old days. But lately,..."  
Tina reached out one arm and pulled Eric down against her naked boobs holding  
him there tightly in a loving embrace. "I know," she replied, "How could I have  
gone so crazy, especially with my background?"  
She bent down and kissed Eric on the top of his head as she held his face tight  
against her boobs. "I owe you an apology, too, son. Do you forgive your crazy  
Mom?"  
Eric was going crazy from having his face between he mother's pendulous  
breasts. He had dreamed of this for years and now he was here!  
"Eric?"  
"What? Oh uhh, yeah, yeah, Mom, sure."  
Tina and Ernest looked at each other and smiled.  
Ernest kissed his wife full on the lips again. "You know, you had me wondering if  
you were ever going to change back. I kept thinking to myself since when did she  
become Miss Goody-Two-Shoes? She never used to be like that when she was  
younger. And she certainly never had hang-ups about incest before.  
Cindy and Eric looked up at their parents. "Is that true, Mom?" Cindy asked. "Did  
you really used to like family sex before?"  
Eric's eyes also went wide in amazement. "Wow, no way Mom! I thought you  
were one of those who thought it was dirty."  
Tina smiled at her children lovingly. "Your father is right, kids. I was very different  
when I was younger. You know he and I had been childhood sweethearts since  
we were ten, and we were fucking regularly before we had turned twelve. In fact,  
it was the day before his thirteenth birthday that your father told me that he had  
been having sex with his own parents for years."  
"No fucking way!" shot back Eric in total amazement. "You mean he did it with  
Grandma and Grandpa?"  
"You'd better believe it, because it's true." answered Ernest. "In fact, when I told  
her about that she turned right around and admitted that she was doing the same  
with her father. That was the first time we really knew that we were made for  
each other. From then on we would always spice up our lovemaking by telling  
each other all the juicy details of their "sex sessions with our parents, and of how  
much fun they were. Your mother told me she use to beg her father to let her  
suck his dick, sometimes several times a day."  
The kids were practically speechless in their astonishment over these knew facts  
about their parents. Tina hugged the two of them to her ample naked bosom.  
"But ever since you kids came along something happened to me, I began to  
change. I guess I started to swallow all that crap about "conservative family  
values" that we used to laugh at when we were younger. It took something like  
this to snap me out of it."  
"Well, I'm sure glad you did," said Ernest.  
"Me too," cooed Eric, from between his mother's boobs.  
"Yeah, me too." echoed Cindy, her face mashed against her the side of those  
luscious mounds.  
"Well, now what?" Tina looked up at her husband.  
" Now I think we should celebrate," answered Ernest as he undid the front of his  
trousers, letting his huge cock spring out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that all has been revealed, it is time for a party.

Tina smiled at the sight of his massive organ; Eric and Cindy didn't even notice it  
because they had started sucking their mother's nipples. Her children's mouth on  
her boobs began to turn Tina on all over again. Ernest stepped closer to the  
threesome and stuck his cock in his wife's face.  
"How about a little taste of your husband's cock?"  
Without wasting a second Tina opened her mouth and took the huge staff into  
her warm wet mouth. Eric and Cindy stopped sucking for a moment, awed by the  
sight of their father's huge dick entering their mother's mouth. They looked at  
each other with a silly grin and then back up as Ernest plowed his organ in and  
out of Tina's throat. Cindy forgot everything else, letting her mouth hang open as  
she watched her mother with envy. Eric went back to sucking on his Mom's  
fabulous tit while he watched the show his parents were putting on.  
Suddenly Tina pulled her mouth off of Ernest's cock and looked down at her  
daughter.  
"Cindy dear, don't you think it's time you had a turn at sucking your father?  
The little girl's face lit up immediately. "Wow, yeah!" she exclaimed eagerly.  
Ernest looked down at his 10-year old daughter with lust-filled eyes. He's been  
dreaming of this moment for years now. He always knew it was only a matter of  
time before he would sink his cock in his little girl's mouth, now that the time had  
come he was more than ready. He stepped all the way out of his trousers and  
began unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Yes, honey, your mother is right. It is definitely time for you to learn how to suck  
cock. But first lets take these clothes off.  
Cindy pulled her dress off immediately. "Okay, Daddy. Only I already know how to  
suck cock. Eric showed me in the bathroom today. But I want you to show me  
how to suck yours, it's so much bigger than his."  
Tina and Ernest looked with surprise at Eric, who grinned sheepishly back at him.  
"Heck, it just sorta happened." he explained.  
Tina smiled at him lovingly. "So you guys WERE up to something in there earlier.  
Well, young man, I guess I am just going to have to teach you a lesson...a lesson  
in love, that is."  
Tina grabbed her own tit and mashed it up against Eric's little mouth. "How about  
sucking on this a little bit more?" Eric joyfully took the boob back into his mouth  
and began sucking hungrily. This was like a dream come true. He felt his  
Mother's nipple grow long and hard in his mouth as he sucked and licked at it. He  
knew she was very excited,just as he was. Eric's own dick was pressing hard  
against the material of his jeans, as if it were trying to burst free.  
Finally Tina pulled his mouth from her breast, then bent down and kissed him full  
on the lips, then slipped her tongue between his teeth. God, thought Eric, I am  
being french-kissed by my own mother! He continued to squeeze her boobs as  
he returned the kiss, slipping his own tongue deep into her mouth. When the  
finally broke they were both breathing heavily. Tina ran one hand down to the  
waist of his jeans and undid the top button. Pulling the zipper down, she slipped  
one hand inside his underwear and found his stiff young cock.  
As she stroked and fondled it Eric closed his eyes in ecstasy, moving his hips  
back and forth, humping his Mother's hand.  
"That's it, honey. Suck it. Suck the head into your mouth."  
Eric and Tina both glanced over at the sound of these words to see Ernest and  
Cindy both naked, and Ernest's massive member stuck in the little girl's mouth.  
He held her head tightly in his hands as he pushed it in, yet only the head of his  
mighty cock would fit in her tiny little orifice. But Cindy worked valiantly, following  
her Dad's instructions, sucking and licking on the head; she was obviously  
enjoying every minute of it.  
Cindy laid on the bed, looking up adoringly at her beautiful father, as he knelt  
straddling her face. The feel of his huge hot cock in her mouth filled her with  
excitement, even more that Eric's did. This was her father! She flicked her  
tongue on the bulbous gland, making the cock twitch in her mouth.  
"Oooohh yeah, that's gooood. Now try and take a little more." With that Ernest  
shoved another two inches into her mouth, almost stretching her little jaws more  
than they wanted to go. She gagged at the feel of his cock pushing up against  
her throat, but she fought back the choking reflex and struggled to keep sucking  
on her father's velvet tool. Soon the choking feeling past and she attacked the  
cock with all her concentration.  
Eric and his Mom looked back at each other, driven crazy with lust. "Get out of  
your clothes, Son. I need your cock now."  
Eric whipped off his shoes, shirt and jeans in a flash and was standing naked and  
proud before his Mom, his cock waving high in the air. Tina dived immediately for  
his tool, grasping it in her hand and enjoying its smooth velvety texture. Without a  
word she took the penis into her mouth and began sucking like there was no  
tomorrow.  
Eric swooned at the feeling,almost losing his balance for a moment. "Oh, Mom,  
wow! Oh god, Mom, please don't stop."  
Tina had no intention of stopping...the cum lust was on her now. She had to taste  
this juices, she just had to! She didn't have to wait long. Eric took her head in  
both hands and held on tight. "Geez, Mom, I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum...I'm  
gonna cum NOW!"  
With a mighty blast he began to squirt his load into his mother's sucking mouth.  
God! he thought. Wouldn't all of his friends be jealous if they could see what he  
was doing now! With spasm after spasm Eric shot more and more of his boy-  
juice down his mother's throat...it was the fulfillment of his dream. His mother was  
now his lover as well!  
Tina sucked furiously on her son's cock...she never knew a 12 year old boy could  
cum so hard, and so much! Still, she wasn't about to miss a drop. This was just  
so delicious and so wicked at the same time, yet she knew this was right, it was  
useless to deny it any longer. She would never deny herself the pleasure of her  
children again, of that she was sure.  
Having drained every drop of cum from her son's cock, she continued to suck  
until it was back to its full hardness. Then Tina laid back on the bed, pulling Eric  
down on top of her. "C'mon, baby. I need you to fuck me. Come on and fuck your  
Mommy." Eric couldn't believe his ears. He was going to fuck his own Mom! He  
wondered how many boys have secretly imagined what it would be like to fuck  
their own mothers; how it would feel to stick their hard cocks inside that beautiful  
pussy while kissing and sucking her boobs. Well, Eric knew that he had wanted  
to do this for a long time and now he was about to get his chance! He shivered  
as he felt his naked flesh touch hers. What a wonderful feeling! All boys should  
get this chance while their moms are still young and beautiful, he thought.  
Tina reached down and took hold of Eric's hot cock, guiding it into her wet waiting  
pussy for him. "That's it, baby. Slide it in."  
The feel of her hot pussy around his cock almost made him pass out with  
pleasure. He sank down onto her driving his cock all the way to the hilt inside her.  
"OOOoooohh, yyeeess!" Tina cried out in joy. She wrapped her legs around Eric  
and pulled him tight against her. Tina was so happy now that tears were  
beginning to flow from her eyes.  
"Fuck me, Eric! Fuck me hard! Ohgod yes! I've wanted to do this with you for so  
very long!"  
Eric began to hump his mother. the movements coming naturally to him even  
though this was his first time. "Oh yes, me too, Mom! Me too!"  
A flood of emotion swept over Eric as he fucked. He had wanted to do this with  
his Mother ever since he learned what fucking was. He he had wanted to fuck  
her in every way possible and cum in every hole she had, in her pussy, inside her  
mouth, even in her ass! And now that he was doing it he was in total heaven. He  
thought about how much he really loved his Mom and realized that life could  
never get any better than this.  
"Fuck me, Eric! Fuck your Mom! Ohmigod yes, I'm being fucked by my own son!"  
From behind them Ernest shouted out suddenly.  
"Aawww yeahh! Suck it, Cindy!"  
Ernest looked down into his little 10 year old daughter's eyes as she sucked on  
his tool. He new the moment was fast approaching when he would shoot his  
load into her mouth. His own baby girl was about to taste his load for the first  
time. Just then he felt her soft wet tongue flick at the tip of his cock, digging into  
the opening, and he knew there was no holding back.  
"Get ready to swallow my load cuz I'm gonna cum! AAAHHH! UUHHH! AAHH!"  
Mother and son looked over briefly to see Ernest blast off into his little daughter's  
mouth. A jet of hot sperm-juice fired into Cindy's mouth, followed by another, and  
another. No way was the little girl able to handle her father's full load. Cum-juice  
splattered out the sides of her mouth, all over her face, hand, and chest, and all  
over Ernest's stomach and legs. Still he came, burst after burst, into the girl's tiny  
mouth. Cindy gulped and swallowed as fast as she could, but she lost more than  
she got. Rivers of cum poured from her mouth, even out her nose, yet still she  
sucked and swallowed.  
Eric's and Tina's eyes were wide at the spectacle, and knew that awesome sight  
was bringing them both to the very peak.  
"Mom!" It was all Eric could say as he looked lovingly into his Mother's eyes. The  
next moment he was cumming again, this time into her wonderful pussy, the  
pussy that he had come out of nearly 13 years ago.  
Tina cried out suddenly, sharply as she too began to cum from her son's  
pounding prick. Together the two of them bucked and spasm against each other  
until every last twitch of their orgasms were ended. They lay there together for  
several moments, savoring the feel of that last glorious fuck.  
"Mommy! Eric! Look at me." Cindy came bounding over to them, a giddy smile on  
her cum-covered face. The girl was enjoying the fact that she was dripping with  
the fluid.  
"Daddy says that you two should lick it off!"  
Eric and his Mom looked at each other with a wicked smile, then attacked the 10  
year old, licking and lapping at every square inch of her juice-covered body until  
she was completely cleaned.  
Ernest came and laid beside the others, his cock finally wilted and fucked out, at  
least for the moment.  
"Well, I guess this family is in for some great times ahead. What do you think,  
Eric?"  
"Boy I'll say! This family is totally hot! I bet there aren't any other families out ther  
like us!"  
Tina raised her eyebrows as she spoke. "Don't be too sure about that. I'll bet  
there are plenty out there, but they just don't go around advertising it. And please  
remember that we have to keep this our secret, too. Sorry to say the rest of the  
world doesn't approve of incestuous lifestyles, yet."  
"Yeah, bummer." Eric chimed in. But they're never gonna know about us if we  
don't tell them, right?"  
Ernest patted his son's cock. "That's right. Unless, of course, you just got your  
mother pregnant"  
A worried look suddenly crossed Eric's face. Tina smiled at him, lovingly.  
"He's just teasing, Eric. Anyway, if I did get pregnant, everyone would just think it  
was your Dad's."  
The boy's worried look stayed. "But Mom, would that be okay? I mean, what if I  
did get you pregnant? Isn't that bad?"  
Tina took her son in her arms and cuddled him close to her body. "Silly boy. I  
wouldn't mind it a bit if you got me pregnant. That would just mean we would  
have another wonderful member of this family to love... and to make love to,  
right?"  
Eric thought about that for a moment and decided he liked the idea of having a  
baby with his Mom. "Cool! I want to make you pregnant, then."  
Ernest, Tina, and the children all laughed heartily as they rolled around the bed.  
Within a few minutes they were all turned on again. This time Tina found herself  
licking Cindy's tight little slit, while Eric and his Dad sixty-nined on the bed next to  
them.  
All through the night and into the rest of the weekend the horny family fucked and  
sucked with other in every way humanly possible. They were absolutely  
convinced that they must be the happiest family on the face of the planet; and  
when Tina discovered a few months later that she WAS pregnant they were even  
happier yet.  
But that's another story.  
THE END

 


End file.
